The Weekend (explanation)
by Super Ninja Cupcakes
Summary: The description is basically the author's note


**Sooo there was some confusion about what happened between the story "The Weekend" and the epilogue of aforementioned story... mostly about the Noah/Cody situation, so this is to clear up what happened. Again, all based on RP so it wasn't a one-sided writing thing, all the events portrayed are based on events that actually went down on Tumblr and/or Chatzy. I only take credit for the ending, because unfortunately (even though my RP character worked her ass off) NoCo has yet to happen. But it's still a possibility.**

**Wednesday**

"That's it," Noah tweeted, "I'm done. You've all been a great audience but I'm out."

Sarah heard a bleep from her lap-top across the room, then walked to her bed and saw the tweet. "What am I," Sarah responded, "cottage cheese?"

A few seconds before Noah was about to hit the exit button, he saw that Sarah had replied to his tweet. Noah sighed and clicked on his DM box; upon seeing Sarah's response, he shrugged and typed, "Well then come on over, you only live a block away." then hit send.

Sarah laughed, "I'll be right over, bookworm." she typed. Then closed the lid of her lap-top and grabbed her coat.

Noah's eyes grew wide at Sarah's tweet, he face-palmed. _Oh god,_ he thought, _now she's gonna make me talk about my feelings. _Noah sighed and closed the open internet tab on his desk-top computer. Noah twirled around in his swivel-chair, contemplating sneaking into the kitchen and eating some leftover pie. In fact, why contemplate? That pie was the best thing his mother had cooked in god only knows how long, why let his snotty little younger sister hog it? So that's what he did. Noah snuck downstairs, flipped on the lights, and took the entire chocolate pie- and it was a good sized pie -out of the refrigerator. While he was at it, Noah grabbed the gallon of rocky-road out of the freezer and a jumbo spoon, then flipped off the kitchen light and trudged up the stairs to his bedroom.

Noah, once in his room, tore into the pie and ice cream. After only forty-five seconds, Noah had inhaled a few gulps of ice cream and one-eighth of the pie. Noah stopped, coughed, and wiped his mouth. Oh, how he needed something to drink... then it came to him. Noah's older brother, who'd left for collage a few weeks earlier, had left a few beer bottles (unopened) under his bed. "I _must_ be depressed..." Noah said to himself. Noah had never drank before in his life, he was too- too stable. Noah was too _able_ to put up with things on his own, but now the sadness was getting to him. Hey, it was either beer or suicide by choking.

Noah scurried across the hallway to his brother's door, then opened it slowly. Noah was always somewhat... _unsettled_ by his older brother's room. Just that the room was your regular, run-of-the-mill jock's football fantasy-land; that and the fact that his brother's room was the only one in the house with such a scary-looking twists and turns and windows looking straight into the other house's windows. Both creepy, and it smelled like rotting socks and weed. Noah tip-toed into the room, reached under the bed, and grabbed one of the _many_ beers. Noah high-tailed it as soon as his hand was gripping the bottle.

"Hey!" and there she was, Noah's troll of a sister, sporting smudges of PB and J all over her face. "Where's the pie?" she sneered.

"I don't know." Noah lied, hiding the beer behind his back, "Maybe it's in that little pot-belly of yours, Roxy-Loxy." Noah returned the sneer.

Noah's sister stomped her foot, "Don't call me that!" she screeched, "I am ROXANNE! Not Roxy. Not Roxy-Loxy. I. Am. ROXANNE!"

"Okay, okay, fine." Noah rolled his eyes, Roxanne could be such a drama queen. "Just leave me alone, I have company coming."

"Is it your _boy-friend_?" Roxanne grinned, "Cody and No-ah, sittin' in a tree!" She began to sing, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love-"

"Shut up!" Noah yelled.

Roxanne gasped, "I'm telling mom you said shut up! That's a bad word!"

Noah rolled his eyes, "No. First of all, shut up is _two_ words. Second, I'd shut up If I were you." Noah glared daggers at Roxanne.

Roxanne stuck her tongue out at Noah and took off; in all her arrogant, seven-year-old glory. Noah rolled his eyes as he ran back into his room, where he sat down on the futon (which was in couch-mode) and continued stuffing his face while watching Pokemon re-runs.

Sarah walked up to Noah's front door and knocked, waiting for him to show up all angry-looking and silent. But alas, she was greeted by a young girl in pink, Disney Princess PJs and a tutu. Sarah smiled down at her, "Hello," Sarah began, "Is Noah home?"

Roxanne looked Sarah over, then yelled, "Noah! There's this weird girl who wants to talk to you!"

Vaguely, Roxanne heard "Send her up!"

"Up the stairs, down the hall, to the left." Roxanne informed Sarah, stepping aside to let her in.

"Thank you sweetie." Sarah nodded and smiled.

After stepping inside and taking off her shoes, Sarah took Roxanne's directions to Noah's room. Sarah lifted her gossamer had, now in a fist, to knock on the door. Before she could even touch the door, Noah's sob-soaked voice rang, "C-come in!"

Sarah's lips formed a thin line, and her eyebrows knitted together. As she opened the door, Sarah could not believe that the boy in front of her could be Noah. This boy wore basketball shorts and a stained white T-shirt, his hair was tangled and his face smudged with chocolate. Noah never wore anything dirty, and always kept his hair and face clean. This boy slouched, legs spread, head back. Noah always had perfect posture. This boy was stuffing his face like a pig. Noah never brought food into his room. On this boy's bedside table sat a lukewarm beer. Noah. Didn't. Drink.

"Noah?" Sarah managed, her voice soft and gentle.

"That's my name, don't wear it out. If you do I've lost everything." Noah's voice shook with every word.

Sarah felt cold. Not only was she going through things; but it made her unimaginably sad to see someone as strong-willed, someone as bold and sure of himself, as Noah so distraught. "Noah, what's the matter?"

"Oh, honey. If only you knew." Noah sighed.

_I do know! _Sarah longed to scream at him. _I saw you and Cody kiss that time! I know you're together! Just because I was anon-ed into a seven-year-old doesn't mean I forgot! Noah talk to me! I heard about the problems the two of you are having, and I want to help! Let me help!_

Sarah walked in and sat down next to Noah on the futon, "Noah, please talk to me." she looked Noah dead in the eyes, "You do know that you can tell me anything, right?"

Noah looked at Sarah, oh how he secretly longed to pour his heart out to her. How he longed to tell her about the anon that made him admit feelings for Cody. How he loved the other boy like no one ever loved anyone. "I know." was all he could manage.

"Then," Sarah got closer to Noah, "please tell me what's going on?"

Noah sighed, "It's complicated. Everything's so weird lately."

Sarah nodded, "I know how you feel." Sarah stopped dead, smelling the booze. "Noah, have you been drinking?"

Noah looked at Sarah. Her big, hopeful eyes begging him to say it wasn't true. And that twisted his insides. Noah felt guilty about abandoning his values for the sake of sadness, for the sake of loneliness. Noah turned his head in shame, "Yes. I have. So what?"

Sarah felt as if she were in a falling elevator, "Noah, you must be sad or something, it's not like you to do this to yourself."

"Do what?" Noah scoffed, "Be a man? Have some fun? Drown my sorrows?" Noah threw his arms up in an exclamatory gesture.

Sarah retreated a small bit, hugging herself because it was still chilly, "Noah, promise me you won't become an alcoholic? Please?" Sarah felt tears welling in her eyes.

Noah's look softened, Sarah was only trying to help him, "I promise." Noah answered.

"It's not the way to deal with problems," Sarah continued, "take it from me. My mother resorted to alcoholism after my father died. Not a night when she didn't come home wasted..."

Noah looked at her, "I can only imagine."

Sarah shrugged, "She's clean now. I dragged her sorry ass to rehab every day until she got clean. And don't you dare think I won't do the same for you, bookworm."

Noah noted two things: One, Sarah said she'd do it _for_ him, not _to_ him. And two, she'd called him by his nickname, witch indicated that Sarah wasn't too serious. "I know you will." Noah smiled.

Sarah smiled back, then got back on subject. "Noah, Noah Noah Noah." Sarah sighed and repeated his name as she found the words, "Noah, I just want you to tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

Noah began to cry once more. "I can't!" Noah howled, "Oh, my life sucks! I broke up with the one person I ever loved, I can't seem to spend any time with my friends, my grades are slipping!"

Sarah watched Noah with an unchanging expression, until a rush of fed-up-ness went through her. Sarah stood up fast, and grabbed Noah by his shirt. "Noah! Why will you not get off your lazy butt and do something?! Your life DOES NOT suck! The Noah I know doesn't do this to himself, the Noah I know doesn't just roll over and die like this, the Noah I know doesn't just sit around wallowing in his self-pity! You could be fixing everything just by telling me one simple thing." Sarah stared into Noah's red, teary eyes, "What. The. Hell. Is. WRONG?!" she yelled.

Noah blinked, he'd never seen Sarah behave in such a take-charge manner. He'd never seen her so angry... "You really wanna know? You really want me to admit it?"

Sarah's look softened, she let Noah's shirt go and sat back down next to him, "Uh, yes! I just want to know what you're keeping from me. You can tell me anything."

"Fine. Boys. Me likey. You happy?" Noah's face grew red. He covered his face, awaiting Sarah's reaction.

Sarah bit back a smile, and tears all at the same time. "And that's okay with me."

Noah uncovered his face, "Wait, what?"

"I always knew, you knuckle-head!" Sarah laughed, "And BTW, you and Cody having a make-out sesh right out in the open helped me figure it out." she smiled, remembering that day. Though she was only seven at the time, Sarah had a fangirl attack when she saw that NoCo was actually happening. "I still love you no matter what, man! You're my bro!" Sarah punched Noah in the arm.

Noah smiled, "And I suppose you think we're a nice couple?"

"A beautiful couple, bookworm." Sarah gave a warm smile, "Now what's got you so distraught?"

Noah's sigh was shaky, "I broke up with him- Cody I mean. I thought he was interested in mike's twin sister, and I still think he is."

Sarah nearly back-handed Noah. Why would he _ever_ even consider the idea that Cody could be remotely interested in her? "Noah! Cody is madly in love with you, how could you not see that?"

Noah sniffled, "I don't know."

Sarah face-palmed, "Wow. Just wow, Noah." Now she was serious. Noah was no longer bookworm, now he was Noah. Now Noah was being scolded. "You need to tell him how you feel and work this out."

"No!" Noah stated quickly, "I already told him that if he likes someone else, he should be free to make that decision."

"And what did he say?"

"He insisted he still loved me."

"And you didn't believe him?!" Sarah threw her arms up.

Noah blinked, "Well, I believed him, but I thought he liked her more..."

"What the hell, man?! He insists he still loves you, denies that he even remotely likes Raven, and yet you still brake up with him?" Sarah began to get upset, "Noah, I know for a goshdarn fact that Cody is head-over-heels for you!"

"Sarah," Noah sighed, "I just think he's drifted away from me lately. I don't _feel_ like he loves me."

"Then fucking talk to him!" Sarah stood up, her eyes wide in shock. Noah was acting so blind, so sorry for himself, and it irked her like nothing else could ever irk her- not even that blessed word, _loser_.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because I refuse to swallow my pride!"

"Ugh!" Sarah groaned, plopping back down on the futon. "You do realize that now I have to talk to Cody, right?"

"No!" Now it was Noah's turn to stand up, bug-eyed and shocked. "You can't!"

"Uh, yeah. I can."

"Well, you shouldn't." Noah threw back, once again throwing his arms up, "What if he decides to see it my way?"

"Well then you won't be there. I'm gonna talk to him later today, or tomorrow. Depending on whether I have to babysit my siblings." Sarah decided. She looked at the night stand, then picked up the half-full Budweiser. "I think I'll just get rid of this for you, huh?"

Noah sat there for a moment, thinking. "Okay," he said finally, "Whatever. I guess."

"Thank you. Now get a shower, you smell like beer and ass." Sarah gave a soft smile, trying to lighten the smoggy mood, "Hey, don't even worry, bookworm. I bet everything's gonna work out fine."

Noah shrugged, then glued his eyes to the TV.

"I'll see you later." Sarah answered, then stood up an walked out the door. She didn't bother to close it, Noah needed the light right then.

On her way out, Sarah poured the alcohol down the kitchen sink and threw the bottle in the trash.

**Later that same evening**

Sarah stared at the ceiling, how ever was she to ask Cody the questions that boggled her mind? Why did Noah ever think you didn't love him? _Do_ you love him? How long have you loved him? All these would remain unanswered unless Sarah decided how to go about asking them. _Please,_ Sarah begged the universe, _please let this all work out._

Cody read the street address written on the post-it note given to him by Mike. _This should be her house,_ he thought. Cody felt the need to apologise for his distant behavior the day before, for being so sorry for himself. Cody walked up the cobblestone path to Sarah's house and rang the doorbell.

Sarah, who had been so occupied with her own weary thoughts and contemplations, sat up straight at the sound of the doorbell, and got up to answer it. _Who could that be?_ She thought, _the neighbors don't ever visit anymore, and mom's at work..._

Cody waited for about two-and-a-half minutes before the door opened. And who better to great him? Sarah, wearing green, shamrock PJs smiled as she opened the door. "Cody," she grinned, "How's it goin', man?"

Cody shrugged, "Okay I guess. Just wonderin' how you're doing. Mike gave me your address."

Sarah nodded understandingly and said, "I'm fine. You wanna come in?" Sarah moved aside for Cody to walk in; it was fairly cold out, what with autumn setting in.

"Yeah, thanks." Cody answered, coming inside.

Sarah heard the screams and shouts of her seven siblings scattered around the house. She groned, "Guys! Keep it down, we have company!"

Cody chuckled, he'd never had any brothers or sisters, he envied people like Sarah with huge families. "You have a nice house," Cody said, looking around, "very cozy."

"It's a mess." Sarah griped, "We usually keep it nice and clean, but you know..." Sarah walked into the living room with Cody following close behind. "You wanna meet my brothers and sisters?"

"Hm?" Cody had been admiring the photographs on the walls, not one an inch crooked. "Oh, sure." there he was, doing the distance thing again...

Sarah nodded, "Guys! C'mere I want you to meet someone!" Sarah yelled to her siblings.

Not a minute had passed before a pack of wild kids came thundering down the stairs. Seven children, four boys and three girls. Two of them were being carried. "What?" A boy with red hair, about Cody's height asked.

"Guys, this is Cody." Sarah said, gesturing to Cody.

"Is he your boyfriend?" A very tall, dark-haired boy asked.

Sarah turned eleven shades of red, "No!" She made a quick point next, "He's just a friend. Plus, Cody's taken." She rolled her eyes.

Cody chuckled at Sarah's first sentence, but lost his sliver of joy the moment Sarah began to say the next one. He almost got happy again when Sarah didn't say "gay" but "taken" was almost worse.

"Cody," Sarah began, snapping Cody out of his thoughts, "This is Jacob," She gestured to the tall boy, "Greyson," she gestured to the red-headed boy, "Emily," She gestured to a shorter girl with long dark hair, "Cable," A short boy with glasses, "Poebe," A red-headed girl, slightly shorter than Cable, "And these munchcans are Sally and Dillon." She took the two toddlers from Jacob.

"Aw." Cody looked at the infants with a look of pure adoration. Then he turned to the rest of the kids, "Nice to meet you all." he said, waving a little.

"Sawa! Sawa!" Sally began to squirm and tug at Sarah's sleeve, "Cody!" She pointed to Cody, "Total dwama!"

Sarah smiled and nodded, "Yes, sweetie, he's from Total Drama." She turned her head in Cody's direction, "She's cray about you, probably your biggest fan." Sarah giggled, then looked at her brothers and sisters, "You guys can go now." She put the twins down and they scurried back to Jacob.

The group dispersed, and Sarah invited Cody to sit. "So how's life?" She wanst to know.

"Oh, same old same old." Cody lied.

"Is it now?"

"Yes." Cody felt his face burn with blush.

"What about that break up?" Sarah asked, "Or, are you not comfortable talking about it yet?"

Cody's jaw nearly hit the floor, "You knew?"

"Well, _you_ cracked faster than Noah." Sarah smiled gently, "Yeah, I knew. And I gotta say, I'm a little disappointed that you guys kept it from me. I had a fangirl attack when I saw you guys making out last month."

Cody's face was now blood red, and his mouth remained wide open, "But, but, but you- the anon- you should've forgotten- how did- why-" Cody stuttered.

Sarah laughed, "Cody calm down, you're gonna hurt yourself." Sarah sat criss-cross and rested her back on the arm of the couch. "Hey, man, it's cool. Sarah don't judge."

Cody took a deep breath, "So why didn't you ever say anything?"

"What's to say?" Sarah shrugged, "The two of you seemed happy... that is, until recently."

"Well, right now I'm in misery..." Cody felt tears sting behind his eyelids. He bit them back and listened to Sarah.

Sarah, who saw Cody's red eyes, pursed her lips and knitted her eyebrows together, "Oh, Cody. I know how it must be, but trust me, Noah's just confused."

Cody tried his best to keep his voice from shaking, "I know, I just think it's my fault." Cody let a single tear roll down his right cheek as he said, "Noah was so sad, so angry, so unlike himself and-" Cody's voice caught.

"Aw, come here." Sarah opened her arms and sat on her knees.

Cody took Sarah's invitation and hugged her tightly, trying his best not to whimper.

"It's alright," Sarah said against Cody's scrawny shoulder, "let it out. You know, Noah told me he was very lonely for you, that he misses you."

Cody sniffled as he pulled away, "Really?" He asked, "Noah said that?"

Sarah nodded, "Yup. He cried and moaned and grumbled all about how it was his fault, about how he didn't try hard enough." Sarah smiled, "I think you should get back together with him."

"How?" Cody asked, "i drove him away, now he'll never forgive me."

"Cody, Cody, Cody." Sarah sighed, "Love is always mellow-dramatic. He's just being a drama queen. Plus, he just got done telling me he still loves you two hours ago." Sarah smiled, "And you wanna know what else?"

"What?" Cody asked, still overstimulated with all this.

"I think you two make a beautiful couple." Sarah grinned.

"Really?!" Cody's eyes bugged out, "You mean none of this bothers you?"

"What?" Sarah asked, "I've had situations where my friends started dating before. Take Spencer and Emma, for example. Didn't bother me when _they_ started dating, doesn't bother me that you and Noah are dating."

"Were." Cody corrected.

Sarah remembered that the two of them were broken up, but made a decision then and there. "Nope. Nope nope nope. Stage four denial. Nope. You two are too perfect. You must get back together. You WILL get back together. That is what's going to happen. Get used to it."

Cody blinked, "How do you figure?"

"I'm a persuasive girl." Sarah grinned.

**Author's note: And the rest, is history! Yup. That's what happened between Tuesday and Friday in that last short story. Sooo yeah. Hope you guys liked that short explanation!**


End file.
